


Book Club

by ami_ven



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Oh, hey, Mrs. Doc.”





	Book Club

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "_To Kill a Mockingbird_ (1952)"

“Oh, hey, Mrs. Doc,” said Marty, stopping short just inside the garage. “Am I disturbing you?”

Clara looked up, smiling. “Hello, Marty. No… the boys are learning chemistry today, and I’ve decided to stay away from the kitchen.”

“Good idea.”

“Have you ever read this?” she asked, holding up her book. “_To Kill a Mockingbird_?”

“We had to read it for class,” said Marty. “I don’t think I liked it much.”

“What? But it’s so wonderful…”

And when Doc came out later for supplies, he found the two of them still discussing the finer points of Harper Lee’s only novel.

THE END


End file.
